


Playtime With Carver

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Ties that Bind [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver is getting used to his new life but still has trouble 'playing' with Bethany and Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime With Carver

It didn’t take Carver long to realize that Anders had been right. During the first few hours after he’d woke Stefan visited them, Neria locked in his room. Anders had been given charge of his education but he’d gone out with both of them. For three days all he did was feed and sleep. Now that he was awake and not hungry, he couldn’t help but look at both his sister and his older brother’s boyfriend with a lust he’d never before thought possible. It was impossible to hide his arousal either. Clothes were exceptionally redundant all things considered.

If Stefan, Carver refused to call him Daddy, would just let Neria join them there wouldn’t be much of a problem. As it was he’d seen her briefly only once on her way out with Stefan to feed. She looked incredibly unhappy which only made him angry. Bethany and Anders weren’t any happier about it but they wouldn’t let him do anything about it. They had spoken only briefly of Stefan and what had been going on. Carver was extremely frustrated about that as well but at the moment resisting his desire to bury himself in his twin was all consuming. Neither of them was helping with that much either.

Bethany was on her back in the middle of the bed with her legs spread wide giving him a good view no matter where he went in the room. Anders was stroking her inner thigh, his lips locked around her nipple. She toyed with the ring pierced through her other nipple, her other hand carding through Anders’ hair. The soft noises she kept making drew his attention like a kitchen magnet stuck on the refrigerator. He couldn’t make himself leave either.

“You might as well give in,” Anders said around her flesh. “Better one of us than Stefan.”

“I could go fuck anyone,” Carver replied sullenly. “Doesn’t have to be anyone in this house.”

“True,” he said after pulling off just enough to speak. “But we’re right here.”

“Come play with us Brother,” Bethany pouted.

“Beth…” Carver moaned. “You’re my sister.”

“And Anders is our brother. Neria is our sister. Please Carver…”

“Come see how wet she is Carver,” Anders said softly. “It would be easy to slip your cock in there. Watch.”

Anders rose up and positioned himself between her legs. With a light grip on his dick, he teased her slit. Slowly he slipped the head between her lips, sighing as he pushed all the way in. Bethany groaned happily and held her arms up towards him. Carver watched them kiss, Anders’ tail moving lazily from side to side, his ass in the air. His own tail was lashing quickly in frustrated want. They parted and he braced himself just above her shoulders.

Carver knew he should leave. Instead he stood almost mesmerized by the snap of Anders’ hips, Bethany’s breasts bouncing with every slap of flesh. He wanted to tug the ring in her nipple, to scrape his teeth across the sensitive bud and watch her shiver. It should be his cock making them bounce. They had given him ample opportunity. Bethany was his twin sister though and it just wasn’t right.

He refocused his attention. It would be a simple thing to crawl up on the bed behind Anders. Carver knew he’d pause long enough to receive his prick. Anders would probably be a very happy man if he did. He liked cock. Carver remembered bits and pieces of that long night, beaten and abused, Stefan’s monstrous dick splitting him open again and again. He shivered in spite of his arousal, watching the muscles of Anders’ ass flex as he pounded into his sister. As tempting as it was Anders wasn’t much better than Bethany. Carver could imagine what Garrett would say if he ever found out.

Bethany howled suddenly and Anders groaned. Carver took an angry step forward but stopped at a moan from her, one that was obviously pleasure rather than pain. Anders slowly sat upright, pulling on Bethany’s thighs to keep himself buried in her core. They spent a moment panting then turned their attention to him.

“What was that?” Carver asked suspiciously.

“That was why you need to get over this… moral dilemma,” Anders said softly. “Do you remember what happened before he dumped you on this bed?”

“Too much,” said Carver shaking his head. “What does…”

“That sudden swelling,” Anders interrupted. “Felt sort of like his cock tripled in size. That’s how you were made an incubus. You’ll knot someone eventually and if it’s not one of us you’re dooming that person."

“Please Carver,” Bethany said quietly. “We don’t want Stefan to know that we remember things. He doesn’t know that we knew each other before. It’s our only advantage.”

“Why is that an advantage?” Carver said throwing his arms up in frustration. “I don’t see why you pretend to enjoy him in the first place.”

“Compulsion,” Anders said harshly. “If we don’t act the way he thinks we should he’ll just make us. He’s very old and very powerful. I think you and I are resistant to it but he’s just too powerful.”

“What’s he doing to Neria?” said Carver after a moment of thought.

“Probably fucking her into submission,” Bethany said bitterly. “She hates his dick and he knows it. He’ll do it to you too Brother.”

The thought of Stefan penetrating him again was very near terrifying. The thought of Neria being tormented by this man made his blood boil. He was tempted to march up there and take her back by any means necessary but if what Anders and Bethany were telling him was true he’d likely end up bent over the bed. Carver couldn’t see them lying to him. Patience was something he had little of however.

“Come on Carver,” Anders said almost pleadingly. “It’s just a bit of fun. You’ll feel better.”

“If you keep running from us he’ll know,” Bethany said quietly. “We feed. We play. We _want_ you to play with us.”

“You shouldn’t…” Carver said shaking his head.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” she said holding her hand out to him.

“It really doesn’t,” Anders said holding his hand out as well. “If it bothers you that much then play with me. Garrett would understand.”

Carver looked from one to the other. There was nothing but open honesty and a fair bit lust in their expressions. He couldn’t deny the desire he felt for either of them. It was something he never would have considered before but everything was different now. With a sigh he stepped forward and nodded.

“I’m not comfortable being… inside Beth,” he said stubbornly.

“Can I touch?” she asked eagerly.

After a moment he nodded and they both grinned.

“Straddle her head,” Anders said licking his lips. “Maker I’ve wanted to suck on you for days.”

Carver arched an eyebrow at him as he knelt over Bethany. He felt her hands immediately, cupping his balls and holding his cock steady. Anders smirked as he leaned over, licked the head briefly before taking it in. Carver couldn’t help but moan even though a small part of himself was still horrified at the situation. That part was soon drowned out by the pleasure he felt. His eyes drifted shut and he lightly gripped Anders’ horns.

Bethany played with his balls, cupping and rubbing, squeezing lightly. Anders sunk further down running his tongue along the underside. Carver did his best to hold still. Who was sucking and touching didn’t matter for the moment. It felt too good, like scratching an itch that was hard to reach. He held Anders still and began rolling his hips. Bethany’s hands moved to his thighs then his ass. She rubbed and squeezed while Anders moaned around him. Carver was far from sated when he finally peaked. He let go of Anders’ horns at an insistent tug. His mouth disappeared but was replaced with a hand, stroking and milking the last of his semen from the head.

He held on to a shoulder to keep his balance and finally opened his eyes. Anders was grinning up at him, spend splattered and dripping from his face. Carver could still feel his sister’s hands and resisting the urge to stuff his cock down her throat was difficult. He knew she could handle him. She’d swallowed Anders to the root the other day before he passed out on the bed. Before any of them could move their attention was drawn to the doorway at his left. The door was wide open when it had previously been shut. Leaning on the frame was Stefan, his cock standing out perpendicular to the rest of him.

“It nice to see my children getting along and playing so nicely,” he said stepping into the room.

Carver glared at him and took a breath to speak but gasped instead. Anders had taken the head of his still stiff cock into his mouth and sucked. His glare went from Stefan to Anders but Carver remained silent at the glare Anders sent back.

“Yes Daddy,” Bethany said cupping his balls. Carver couldn’t help a soft moan as she rolled them before continuing. “We love our new brother.”

“Daddy?” Anders said turning to watch Stefan cross the room. “When will Neria be back? We miss her.”

“Soon my son,” Stefan said lovingly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

He ran his hand down Anders’ back to his ass. Carver watched Anders’ expression shift from revulsion to lust to fear and back to revulsion in a span of seconds. He groaned when Stefan pushed two of his fingers through his exposed entrance. Anders’ eyes were tightly shut and he pushed back to seat those fingers further. There was a louder groan from Anders and a gasp from Bethany as something stopped him from pulling out of her.

“Are you tied?” Stefan asked curiously.

“Yes Daddy,” Anders said in a shaky voice. “I was… trying to educate Carver.”

“I see,” said Stefan moving his fingers steadily in and out of him. “I don’t suppose he would enjoy being knotted.”

“I’m right here,” Carver said testily. “And no. I wouldn’t.”

“Watch your tone boy,” Stefan said pleasantly. “Neria is eager to see you but I might just keep her in my bed a while longer. Her little cunt is still so tight and perfect.”

“Carver,” Bethany said quietly hooking her arms around his thighs.

It was now impossible to move without yanking his sister as well. Since he didn’t want to hurt either Bethany or Anders he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Stefan. The man smiled, small and unpleasant. Not for the first time Carver wondered why he’d been allowed to keep his memories when none of the others had.

“Would you like Daddy’s cock Anders?” Stefan asked evenly, his gaze never leaving Carver.

“Yes,” Anders panted. “Please Daddy.”

“All right,” said Stefan affectionately. “You will enjoy this as well my daughter.” His gaze finally moved as he crawled up onto the bed behind Anders. He slowly seated his cock and both Anders and Bethany groaned again as he pulled Anders upright. “Release your brother Bethany. I wish to see him fuck your mouth.”

Her arms disappeared and this time it was Anders who whispered his name. Carver looked down at him, seeing the same mix of revulsion, fear and lust, but on the surface was pleading. With a last glare at Stefan Carver repositioned himself, straddling Bethany’s chest. She rose up on her elbows mouth wide open. He could see fear in her eyes as well. They were willing to give him time to adjust but Stefan didn’t realize what he’d done by letting Carver keep his memories. He now understood why they were adamant about keeping that knowledge from him for as long as possible.

Carver stroked her hair for a moment before gripping gently and placing the head of his cock at her mouth. He closed his eyes and tried to forget who he was doing this to. Behind him Anders began a constant moan. In front of him Bethany also began groaning, muffled because of his cock. It wasn’t easy to shut out Stefan but the lack of oral pleasure for the three years he’d been dating Neria guaranteed his peak. Carver remembered at the last moment to pull out before he came.

Anders was panting harshly behind him. Bethany sunk to the bed, also panting, her face now covered in his spend. He sunk down and sat lightly on her stomach, his still stiff cock resting between her breasts. Carver was surprised when Anders slumped against him, his head resting heavily on Carver’s shoulder.

“Carry on my children,” Stefan said. “Neria will be here to play with you very soon.”

“Thank you… Daddy,” Bethany managed in a hoarse voice.

He watched Stefan cross the room, smirking at him, then shut the door as he left. Carver growled and balled his hands into fists on his thighs.

“I hate that man,” Anders said sluggishly. “His appetite must be enormous.”

“He fed from you?” Carver asked incredulously.

“He always has Brother,” Bethany said. “He’ll feed from you too.”

“Bastard,” he muttered. “What are we going to do?”

“I’m going to sleep,” Anders said. “Just as soon as I can find the energy to separate from Beth. Then we wait for Neria.”

“Nap sounds good,” Bethany murmured. “Thank you Carver.”

“What for?” he said uncomfortably. Carver watched his cock finally soften and ended up staring at her breasts, still feeling the itch to fuck someone. “I’m going out. Get off me.”

“Be careful Carver,” Anders said wearily as he pushed away.

“I will,” he said irritably as he crawled off of the bed.

Carver crossed the room and looked back before leaving. Anders and Bethany were curled up together, skin touching skin everywhere possible. His hand rested on her ass, her breasts squashed against his chest, his chin resting on top of her head. Their legs were intertwined. It looked like her thigh was pressed against his crotch and he wondered briefly how that could possibly be comfortable. Given time he was now positive he’d be a part of that ball at some point. It seemed his cock was now calling the shots.

It seemed that Anders and Bethany couldn’t resist Stefan even though they both loathed him. Either he hadn’t used the compulsion on Carver or it didn’t work very well at all. There were possibilities here but Carver couldn’t concentrate on it. He closed the door softly behind him and strode purposely towards the front door, wondering how he’d know the knot was going to swell and hoping it didn’t until he could scratch that itch.


End file.
